Races of Argonie
The races of Argonie are wide in number. Each continent has some individual of each race living within it, similar to how there is at least one Dark Lord for each continent. Races Elves The Elves are fair, large in number, and widespread. Their population is largest in Mirnorie, and the least in the Moonstone Isles. They are very wise, and friendly to men, save the Swarthy Men. They each have an unique aroma of a plant that will always permeate their skin, even after death. They have a wide range of eye colors. They have pointed ears, and owl-like eyes. They are immortal, though die if killed, though they are very durable. The Elves of the Thorn faction despise evil, though have plans of causing a non-elf genocide. Humans/Men Humans are mortal, and less in number than the Elves. Some humans do not trust Elves, while all others do. Their population is largest in Tessair, and least in Mirnorie. They can use magic, but few do. Humans have a lifespan of two centuries. Dwarves The Dwarves are brutal, though kind and jolly. They live in mountains, in mines. It is unknown of their population, though it is very large. They are friendly to Elves, though mistrust Humans. They can use magic. They craft many of the items in Argonie. They live for thousands of years. Lurdanes The Lurdanes are the family in which Grendels and Goblins belong. They are durable and agile. They steal from Dwarves and hate all other races, save the Jotnar and Iron Ones, whom they trade with. Lurdanes live four centuries long, two times the lifespan of Humans. Very strong, man-sized Goblins are called Orcs. Jotnar The North Elven word for "stone heart." Jotnar are very tall, and are assoicated with a certain element. They are jolly, though are often ensnared by dark forces, and only few Jotnar are loyal to goodness, while others are generally neutral. They are named ''jotnar ''because their will, bodies, and hearts are very powerful, and hard as diamonds. Lesser, animal-tailed jotnar are named trolls. They are immortal. Iron Ones Iron Ones, also called Isenmari, are bestial beings made of iron, formed when dark magic sinks into the earth. They are monstrous and speak in howls, growls, and hisses. They can be killed by being melted, though will live even though if they harmed. They have an unknown lifespan. Gnomes Gnomes are tall, about the size of a Human adolescent, dressing in elegant clothes, bearing large, red hats. They are very spiritual, silent, and worrisome. They typically live in dark, autumnal forests, underground. They are immortal. Almond Children The Almond Children are sentient, squirrel and kangaroo like animals. They have almond-colored fur, and live in secrecy, within hollow tress out of other races' reach. They have an unknown lifespan. The People of the Hills The Hill People are fair and beautiful as the Elves, are are very strong-willed. Each individual is associated with certain natural things. They are immortal, fairy-like, and are subject to the creation of Argonie and many stories and legends. They are either Tuath Denarn (who are related to the Fomoraigh), and Ronnar.